


so come on and try again, try again, try again

by izukillme



Series: Project 100 [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/izukillme
Summary: When Hyuuga doesn't show up to basketball practice, Izuki takes it upon himself to pull his friend out of his funk.
Relationships: Hyuuga Junpei & Izuki Shun, Hyuuga Junpei/Imayoshi Shouichi, Hyuuga Junpei/Izuki Shun
Series: Project 100 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751485
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	so come on and try again, try again, try again

**Author's Note:**

> i write a LOT for these two 'starting over' hmm

Izuki dialled the number he knew by heart for the sixth time that day, cursing when it went straight to voicemail. Frustrated tears gathered in his eyes as he stood outside the gym, staring down at his phone through blurry vision. 

"Izuki-kun?" called Riko. "He's still not picking up?"

"No," Izuki whispered under his breath, sniffling so the exiting underclassmen wouldn't see his tears. "I'm worried now… he always picks up when I call."

Riko walked over to him along with Kiyoshi, both of them settling on either side of him with equally worried expressions. Hyūga hadn't attended school or practice that day, extremely uncharacteristic of the captain who never missed a chance to shoot some baskets and yell at his team. 

“Maybe it’s the date?” Riko suggested gently. “Perhaps something happened…”

“I don’t know,” Izuki said quietly, wiping his eyes. “Today… today was the day…”

He inhaled deeply, willing his brain to calm down and _think._

_April 4, April 4, April 4…_

His eyes shot wide open as he recalled the worst day of his life.

_“Imayoshi-san from Tōō asked me out and I said yes!”_

_Hyūga was grinning, his cheeks flushed with happiness. Izuki swallowed, a sensation in his throat that felt suspiciously like broken glass._

_“Good for you. I’m happy!” he managed, slapping on a fake smile that he knew didn’t reach his eyes. “Hyū deserve it -_ **_kitakore!”_ **

_Hyūga snorted, rolling his eyes, but didn’t come up with a snappy retort. Instead, he reached out, putting a hand on Izuki’s shoulder. Grey eyes met black, and Hyūga said bluntly, honestly, “Thanks for being such a great friend.”_

_Izuki forced another sunny smile, this one a little more genuine as he began to regain control._

_“Anything for you.”_

_He meant it. Sure, it hurt that Hyūga would never see him as anything more than a friend, and the words were echoing around his head like a bad dream, but it didn’t matter. He’d do anything for Hyūga._

“Today…” Izuki exhaled, allowing the memory to dissipate. “Today is the day that Imayoshi and Hyūga started dating. It’s their one-year anniversary… and… they broke up three months ago, didn’t they?” 

“Yeah,” Riko agreed, glaring down at her clenched fists. They all remembered how _that_ breakup had gone.

_“I’m sorry, Junpei. It just isn’t working out. Let’s break up. :)”_

_It hadn’t even been in person, but over text. Even punctuated with a smiley face. A_ **_smiley face!_ **

_Izuki held his crying best friend closer, allowing Hyūga to soak his shirt with his tears. He swore to himself, then and there, never to forgive Imayoshi Shōichi, and never to let him near Hyūga Junpei again._

“He’s been pretending to be okay all along, but it got too much today, I think,” Kiyoshi added. They had all seen the glances Hyūga cast at the gym doors where Imayoshi would wait to take him home after practice, seen him linger on his glasses a little too long, seen him crying on Valentine’s Day. But Izuki saw more than the rest of them; saw how much Hyūga had treasured Imayoshi and how none of it was returned.

“He needs a new start.” he declared then, standing up straight. “I’m going to go and visit him.”

“Izuki-kun, don’t you think-” Riko began.

“I _know_ Hyūga,” Izuki said impatiently. “And I know him a hell of a lot better than you guys. He needs to be given something new, not allowed to cling to everything old. I’ll go over and talk to him.”

And he was off before Riko and Kiyoshi could blink, racing away to god knew where.

* * *

Izuki raised his hand and knocked boldly on Hyūga’s door, clutching his gift ever tighter. As much bravado as he’d shown to his friends, he wasn’t sure how this would go down.

The door opened after a few seconds of waiting; Hyūga stood there, eyes red-rimmed, hair messy and wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. Izuki’s gaze nearly began to wander before he remembered himself and looked straight at his best friend.

“Can I come in?” he asked, not waiting for an answer as he shouldered past Hyūga and stepped into the familiar house. Hyūga lethargically closed the door and followed, blinking slowly. 

“Why’re you here?” was his first question, coming out as half a yawn. 

“You know why,” Izuki answered flatly.

“I…” Hyūga dropped onto the couch, looking lost. “I’m _fine…”_

Izuki, who had sat down next to him, looked him up and down with scepticism in his eyes. “I believe you,” he said sarcastically. “Is it the dead fish bastard?” 

Hyūga’s cheeks flooded with unpleasant colour. He didn’t respond.

That was enough of an answer. Izuki reached over and grabbed Hyūga in a loose hug, allowing him to rest his head on his shoulder. It didn’t take very long before Hyūga started crying again, and Izuki felt his shirt begin to turn damp, but he didn’t mind. He carded a hand through Hyūga’s hair comfortingly, stroking it in the way Hyūga liked.

“It’s okay. It’s okay,” he repeated, allowing his best friend to shake and sob, allowing him to fall apart. “I got you. I’m here.”

“I hate that he has so much power over me,” Hyūga babbled into Izuki’s shirt. “I hate that I still think about him.”

“I know,” Izuki said gently, pulling away from the hug. He held Hyūga upright, cupping his face in his hands, and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. “That’s why I got you these.”

He took his gift, still covered, from the table which he’d put it on, and whipped away the wrapping to reveal a beautiful yellow bouquet. Then he proffered it to his friend, smiling brightly.

Hyūga blinked, frowning. “These are flowers. Are you trying to proposition me? Dick move, man.” he said half-jokingly. 

Izuki laughed softly. “They’re daffodils,” he said, locking his gaze on Hyūga’s. “They represent new beginnings, a fresh start. I wanted to - to give you that. I’m not asking you to go out with me, or anything… I just want you to start over. Leave your past in the past and let these flowers mark a new path.” 

Hyūga reached forward and took the flowers in both his hands, bringing them up to his face and breathing deeply in. 

“They smell nice,” he said to no one in particular. “A new beginning, huh?”

He looked back at Izuki, some unknown emotion shimmering in his eyes. 

“I guess we can try that.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments make a blob happy~


End file.
